Bedridden Days
by Yimjeric
Summary: Even though he was just right beside her, Kazuto knew that Asuna was in a very far place. A place he could not go. He could only hope and wait; wait out her bedridden days. Set between SAO and ALO arc. Kirito's POV. Kirito X Asuna. OCs included.
1. Turn One

**Bedridden Days: Turn One**

* * *

I finally got the chance to meet Asuna. Two months of hard work in rehabilitation at the gym along with the knowledge of Asuna's whereabouts had finally paid off as I took my bike today and rode down to the hospital. I was nervous; after all this was the first time I was going to meet Asuna in-person, despite her comatose state. I had always wondered how different she looked like to her online avatar.

I stopped in front of Asuna's ward, partly because a nurse was coming out of her room, but mostly out of guilt. I had promised to bring her back to the real world; yet here I am, failing to keep that promise. All I can do now is to watch over her physical body, as I stood powerlessly being unable to help her in anyway.

The nurse that just came out of Asuna's ward was greeted "Mother" by the passing nurses. She did not seem to be part of the regular staff of the hospital as her attire was much simpler (but not old-fashioned) than the rest of the other nurses who wore a modernly attire. She looked quite young to be given the title of "Mother". I assumed that base on her title she was religious, so I bowed in respect and addressed her. She returns my greeting and asked if I was here to visit Asuna. I replied that I was. She begins to explain that she was one of the Yuuki's family caretakers, most notably for taking of Asuna since she was young. The Mother had cared for Asuna since she had been transferred to the hospital after the Sword Art Online incident. She clearly shows great concern for Asuna and she mentioned that she treated Asuna like her own daughter. Judging from the tray of orange hair, a comb and a pair of scissor, she must have been cutting Asuna's hair for her.

Excusing herself, the Mother left for what I assumed to be the toilet and I entered Asuna's ward. She is beautiful. Lying on the bed, her fringe neatly trimmed (by the Mother I assumed), her rebond-like orange hair, her delicate face; Yuuki Asuna is Asuna 'The Flash'. I stood there taking in her sight; she really is beautiful; pretty and cute, a modern day princess. She looked so sad though, as if she was in pain. I imagine her trapped in a cage with no way of escape, and I am powerless to do anything. Despite being just beside Asuna, I felt so far away from her, out of reach from her. All I can do is hope and wait; and I intend to do so.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Sword Art Online or any of its characters. Read and review. This is going to be my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter story. I apologize for the shorter than normal length of the story compared to my other stories.

All events in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real events, past, present or future is purely coincidental.


	2. Turn Two

**Bedridden Days: Turn Two**

* * *

"Kirito… I need you to get over me." My world collapsed on me, tears forming around my eyes. I didn't hesitate, I begged instantly, asking her to give me another chance adding a desperate 'please' at the end. "I don't think you are the one…" she replied and I couldn't hold back my tears. "We're too emotional… So when one of us feels miserable, the other would too…" I could not believe what I was hearing, did our time in Aincrad really meant nothing to her?! "If you want to wait, go ahead; just don't wait too long… Okay?" I reached out with my hands and screamed Asuna's name in despair as I awoke from my nightmare, my face drenched with tears and I continued to cry my heart out until the first light of day shine through my bedroom.

* * *

I saw Asuna moved! My mind soared at what her awaken could signify! We could be together again! Enjoy each other company like how we used to! We could liv- but the sudden realisation that it was probable just a twitch or it was just my imagination kept me docile; like a dog that thought that his master had return but ended up being disappointed; my tail sagged to the ground, my paws covering my nose in shame.

I have come to name the paper towel dispenser as Spencer at the nearest gent's toilet to Asuna's ward, due to the fact that I keep going there due to the amount of water I kept drinking but really because… I could not stand being by her side. I felt like I polluted her, caused her to be in this state, that it was my fault that she was still trapped. My guilt kept coming back and I could only down so much water, as if to drown myself in penance of my sin. Spencer was like a preacher every time I came to tear a towel of him to dry my hands, asking me if I have paid for my sins yet. I told him no, and the cycle repeats itself.

I wanted to kill him, even more than Heathcliff. He was standing there, right beside Asuna; his body so dangerously close to hers. I didn't even stop to think how he got in; all I could focus on was him grinning gleefully like a sicko. Yet… Asuna seemed so much happier than when I was around. That was enough reason for me to slice him in half. I didn't ask for his name, I just went up to him and took him by the collar and threw him out of Asuna's ward; slamming the door to make sure he understood the message that I wanted him to know. But I just backed out of the room, letting my imagination wonder as I went back to Spencer. She was happier without me. I silently laughed, laughed manically as to numb the pain from my heart.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Sword Art Online or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review.

All events in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real events, past, present or future is purely coincidental.


	3. Turn Three

**Bedridden Days: Turn Three**

* * *

"I didn't want to do this actually… But this isn't working Kirito." Asuna stood up and revealed what had been on her mind all this time. "It's not that I don't want to give you a chance… but our relationship within Aincrad just won't work in the real world. It's just a bit too late now… " I was stupefied; she had just woken up a few days ago and we were just chatting out in the hospital's outdoor garden, I was about to leave before her devastating revelation. "It's okay," she gave me that sweet smile of hers, but it filled me with great sorrow. "You can gain experience from this… So when you meet another girl who may affect you more than I do, you'll know what to do." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her, putting distance between us. She continued regardless, "You need to hit on what she likes, get her things she likes. No need the expensive kind though. Really takes as much time as you need to get over me. " It felt like she had been thinking about this throughout her coma. "I'm sorry… I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to lose hope in your future relationship. I really hope you understand." I could feel the hint of sadness from Asuna but I couldn't care anymore, our worl- No; my world was collapsing at that moment. "Maybe take some time off from me, and we might be able to talk again less awkwardly next time!" She flashed a genuine smile; as if to blackmail me into accepting what she wanted but at that point I was too much in shock, backing even further from her like she was pure evil. I wanted to die right then and there… and at that moment I felt myself going into free-fall; awakening from my nightmare, screaming Asuna's name as I struggle to maintain control of my trembling hands.

* * *

I really love Asuna's scent. Even within Sword Art Online, I always believe that it was the game's way of demonstrating Asuna's beauty; like a secret mechanic within SAO. Whatever it is, her scent is most definitely in this world. The closest that I can describe Asuna's scent would be soap, the sweet smelling kind that is. No wondered most of her other suitors kept so close to her instead of the more conventional 'looking from a far' technique. Sleeping beside Asuna, her scent gave me hope, happiness and joy; that I found who I would like to spend of my life with. But now in the hospital, her scent fills me with fear, doubt and agony.

Once in Grandum, after joining the Knights of the Blood, I overheard two other newcomers into the guild talking about Asuna. Apparently, one of them had acquired an item that belonged to her; her scent along with it. I could hear one of them whiffing her scent in like a sicko, the other joined in by starting to talk dirty about Asuna and they started laughing. Lobbing off the sicko's head in one swing and skinning the other pervert from head to toe was VERY tempting at that point. It was so easy, challenging them both to a First Strike Duel. I could have easily made both of them enter the red zone of their health bar with just one strike each. Before I could decide on how to punish them for their sin, Asuna came in at that point and the two were clearly embarrassed, running between their legs before they shame themselves with their filthy minds in her presences even further. It still didn't stop me from thinking from coming close to claim their lives for desecrating Asuna like that.

I went to the hospital's outdoor garden, the same place as where my nightmare had occurred. I wonder what would happen once Asuna wakes up, the uncertainty of the future weighted heavily on me. I let out a desperate sighed and wondered… Is my perseverance, my sincerity, my determination enough? Asuna…

"Well, is it something you want to do from your heart, or for something you're trying to please?" I turned around in horror, never expecting that I had spoken my thoughts out loud and more surprise that Mother overheard my outburst. I quickly turned back; embarrassment must have been all over my face. "Well?" she said as she approached even closer to me until she was standing right beside me. I mustered up all of my resolve and gave her a reply, "The heart."

"Sorry if this seems rather unnecessary; feel free to just let me know if you want to keep your personal space." She began. "I couldn't help myself overhearing what you said because I myself have once asked those questions before and still occasionally do now and then." She blushed a little at the last part. "Mind sharing with me what is it about?"

"No, it's fine. It's about… a girl…" I shyly answered. An awkward silence ensued between us and I realized my mistake. "What I meant was that I don't mind sharing." I mentally face-palmed myself at such a silly mistake; I wondered if this would be reason enough for Asuna to break up with me…

She let out a silent laugh at my blunder and sat down beside me; "Now that's interesting, Love problems." she mischievously looked at me. "Hope you don't mind if I… share my two cents. If you can continue walking after the worst case scenarios, while would probably be rejection for stage 1 and she ending up with another guy for stage 2, I'd say just keep on trying. Because those three traits… seem hard to come by nowadays, and that's a good thing."

"But of course, you're the one who knows the lady in question, what she's like and all. So well, ultimately… and still undeniably… it's… your choice. " I appreciated her thoughtfulness in respecting why I hid Asuna's identity even though I believe that she knew who I was referring too. "How close are both of you?"

"I don't know, in the other world, we were inseparable but here… I don't know. Honestly, it's all up to her, but yet I still ask myself that question because I wonder if I can still do anymore to retain her heart in this world. We have known each other for two years, although we didn't hit it off at first but eventually, I dare say I fallen for her; I love her. But does she feel the same way?" I laid out my heart, unburdening what had been troubling me ever since I started visiting Asuna.

I was totally caught off guard when she patted me on the head, ruffling my hair in the process, "Love, like, feelings… are such buggers that linger on unless the heart really gives up or let go. Is this the same for you?" She let out a hearty laugh. Was she supressing her own feelings? "I hope you find your answer, especially since you wonder if you can do more. Tricky… so tricky... love that is…" She flashed me a sincere smile.

"I don't really need an answer, more like a reassurance from her really." I replied, flashing her a smile of my own. "Thanks for talking to me. I wasn't expecting this at all."

She let out another hearty laugh, "From that, I do hope that you'll be able to get the reassurance that you seek. And sure thing, same here, thanks for your patience in sharing."

The wind suddenly picked up. It was my turn to laugh; "Let the winds of _fate_ and _faith_ decide."

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Sword Art Online or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review. I didn't expect the talk between Mother and Kirito to take so long though which stretched out this chapter but this was want I wanted since I wanted his revelation to be the focus of this part of the story.

Special thanks to **DDRVV **for leaving a review and **KaitlynShadowheart** &** thelastsoldier21477 **for following!

All events in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real events, past, present or future is purely coincidental.


	4. Turn Four

**Bedridden Days: Turn Four**

* * *

Asuna is beautiful and she looked even more amazing. She had let her hair completely down, her hair reaching all the way pass her shoulders. She wore a pink top with matching bottoms and a set of black low heel boots. A silver necklace and a black ribbon choker completed her outfit. She looked gorgeous. I on the other hand was in my usual standard outfit; we completely looked so mismatch from each other that my awe of her beauty was overwritten by dejection. It was a movie gathering of those that survived the Sword Art Online incident. I was seating beside Asuna, filling the centre and position around the right corner. Pain was all I could descript seating beside her. The atmosphere between us was so calm, like there was nothing wrong; nothing, at all. I could not smell her scent; the place was filled with the smell of popcorns and nachos. She looked pass me, like I was invisible or did not exist, scanning the movie theatre as people filled the seats; she practically saw through me. The closest we got to interacting with each other was when she offered me her nachos. I had hoped that would break up the awkwardness, but I soon realise that she offered me out of courtesy and only took one as a result. She kept talking to everyone else, ignoring me completely. Especially this one guy; he was better looking, more charming and I realised that both of them look- no, they are so compatible with each other.

I thought that at the very least I would be able to send her home. She decided to take a taxi with a bunch of friends since they lived near each other. Two of the three were potential threats. Even our good bye was un-heartfelt, she just walked away when I told her good bye and it took all my willpower to walk away and not breakdown when everyone had just enjoyed the movie. I said a quick good bye to Klein and went home first and alone, I did not want to mix around with the rest or answer any questions, especially those relating about my relationship with Asuna. We were waiting for the reunion photo to be taken. Although we were beside each other, I felt like we were distance apart. One of her friends whom I was acquitted with came up to ask who I sat beside with for the movie and if we took the couple seat. I could not give a reply since it was time for the photo but for the few seconds that I could have gave an answer, I was stun. I did not know how to correctly response to the question. We were seating beside each other but we may as well have not been; to her I was just empty space. I guess I would have just lowered my head in shame, because I had no answer but more questions. As I made my way back, pedalling as fast as I could; wanting the adrenaline to course through me so that I would not cave in to all the emotions that was beginning to consume me. As adrenaline and emotions fought for supremacy, a sudden flashback came to me; it was very long time ago, but her words came back to me:

"Sorry if I ignore you or don't reply your messages sometimes okay? It means I need some space."

At that moment a blinding light and wailing screech engulf me as I was brought back to reality. Readjusting myself back to my bedroom, I asked out loud, "Does that still apply?"

* * *

I was awestruck by the couple. Or I should say the way they interacted with each other. I was going out of town so my bicycle would not sufficient as transport so I took the train instead. As I travelled, I came to notice these two love-birds together. The guy was stroking the girl's hair comfortingly, she in turn place her head on his chest. They both embraced each other, just enjoying the moment together; being happy together. Seeing the couple in this blissful state of happiness in the corner of the train, my eyes became misted. I would like to be able to lend my shoulder to Asuna; lend my chest so that Asuna could lay her head; Asuna's and my arms hugging each other; stroking Asuna's hair; enjoying Asuna's scent, enjoying the moment with just me and Asuna. From holding hands, to putting a ring, get married, grow old together… Is this all a one-sided fantasy?

I feel like Asu- no, the Asuna I've created in my head is haunting me. When I'm not around her, my mind wanders off in all directions about Asuna. I fill myself with terror how she would have taken my heart and heartlessly smash it in front of me or how she would be much happier with some other guy she met recently and became an item. On the rare occasion, I let myself imagine our future together, how we would react on our first date or what we will do on each other birthdays. But this thoughts would eventually smack me back into reality, that I was building castles in the air, everything I imagine were all baseless. Asuna's scent, I would randomly pick up her scent and in great desperation with wide-eyes I looked around, hoping to see her. Her scent plagues me; it comes and goes, like it was having fun seeing me in agony. Most of the time it comes when I was already feeling down, adding salt to my wounded, broken heart.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Sword Art Online or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review.

Special thanks to** KaitlynShadowheart** for favoriting the story!

All events in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real events, past, present or future is purely coincidental.


	5. Turn Five

**Bedridden Days: Turn Five**

* * *

I stood wide eye in utter disbelief, the pain from my heart quickly spreading throughout my whole body. "Kirito, can you die for me." Asuna push her rapier even deeper into my heart as if to emphasize her point. The pain overwhelmed me complete, my body numb from the wound, my mind paralyzed by her revelation. I gasps desperately to speak out, to say anything but I could not. I had only my tears to convey my feelings to her, letting it all spill to floor in a desperate last-ditch outcry. What was really surreal was that she didn't faze at all, she REALLY wanted me to die. As my wound touches the hilt of her rapier, my body a total rag doll as more tears continued to pour out in hopeless defiant. As if it the pain that I was going through did not satisfy her, the decisive blow was when she whispered into my ears:

"_**I never loved you."**_

With that she yanked her rapier from my body pushing me to the floor like a discarded piece of trash as I dissolved into a blinding light, landing on my bed; my heart an empty shell as I stared emotionlessly at the ceiling.

* * *

I am a nerd. At the age of six I was assembling my own computer from spare parts. I found out my parentage through finding my erased records in the national registry when I was ten. I was never good at making friends or having anyone to talk to, so as an escape from reality I turn to computer games. In the online world I could be whoever I wanted, ignoring who I really was and immerse myself in that reality. When the NerveGear entered the market I immediately gotten one and was totally engaged by the new genre of Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online. When Sword Art Online was looking for beta testers I was the first to sign up; enjoying myself totally in this new environment. I am a nerd.

When I came back to this world after the Sword Art Online Incident I was sixteen years old, however I still felt like the same fourteen year old who runs away from my problems by escaping into another reality, thinking that I was mature after becoming a 'hero' when I am still just a kid. I could never compare to Asuna who is a heir to a multi-million dollar company; a modern day princess. Why would a nerd like me end up with a princess? What would a nerd like me have to offer to a princess? Why can't I see that life isn't a fairy tale where the hero and the princess live happily ever after? I don't deserve to be called a hero when I couldn't save Asuna. I'M NOT A HERO, I'M A TOTAL LOSER; A NERDY ****ING LOSER.

I couldn't hold her hand today. Every visit, there was obviously no way to communicate with Asuna directly, holding her hand was the only way I could show her that I had come to visit. Today however, I did not hold her hand. I had left quietly, unable to face her. As I made my way to the elevator I had bump into that sicko whom I wanted to kill, he didn't notice me at all but I know who he was. Judging from the direction he was going he was going to Asuna's ward. I could have check how he got into her ward or what agenda he had by visiting her or any of the other things I could have done. I pressed the ground floor button and headed for home; I couldn't care for her, I am unworthy.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Sword Art Online or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review.

Special thanks to** KaitlynShadowheart** for reviewing the story!

All events in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real events, past, present or future is purely coincidental.


	6. Turn Six

**Bedridden Days: Turn Six**

* * *

I hate Asuna, I hate her. She was standing over on the other side of the floor, dressed in her battle gear. I wanted her to suffer, to feel the pain that she had made me go through; I wanted her to be punished. A chilling roar fills the whole area as the demon-horned boss monster The Gleam Eyes announced its presences, charging at that bitch with his massive Zanbato sword. The battle was going my way, seeing her being overwhelmed by the onslaught that The Gleam Eyes was dealing to her. Out of the corner, I say myse- no, Kirito emerge from the shadows to assist that woman. I entered the battle, determined to open the eyes of that idiot. I collided with Kirito, knocking him to the floor and snatching the Elucidator from him; cutting him off from saving his lover. Stun at first, Kirito drew his Dark Repulser and we both prepared ourselves for our duel. I made the first move, going on the offense by a fury of downward swings, Kirito going on the defensive using his sword to parry each blow. We were an equal match, we are each other after all; but the sorrow that Asuna had brought me fuelled my bloodlust as I continued relentlessly on my attack. My ears were filled with the sounds of delight as I hear her scream with The Gleam Eyes begun to overpower her.

Feeling that my victory was certain, I decided to finish off that nerd with a simple Sonic Leap, a simple dash strike to complete the humiliation. I sorely underestimated my counterpart because he saw the opportunity to deliver a Snake Bite, damaging the Elucidator and shattering it into millions of polygon shards, the same with his Dark Repulser as both sword's durability drops to zero. I pressed on, letting my fist do the talking as I connected with Kirito's face sending him to the floor once again. I took the opportunity to mount the 'hero' and continue to pummel his face. His head wobbling from left to right, disorienting him. I took him by the hair and started banging his face to the floor, drawing blood from his already broken nose. Taking him by the throat, I dragged Kirito over to where that slut was laying on the ground; clutching her neck and choking both of them together. Glee filled me as I saw the whore on one hand and that loser on the other, seeing their health bar drained into the red zone; it was fitting that they both got send to hell together like they should have been. I clutched even tighter to see the bar drained even faster, but then I started crying; tears falling to the ground uncontrollable. I let go of the couple, their health could barely be seen. I looked down at the pool of tears that I had created and I saw a reflection of the demon-horned monster. I roared in pure agony and utter defiance; I had become the very monster I had slain.

* * *

I could still taste the almost burned yakiniku (grilled meat) from dinner but that was just a distraction; I am emotionally drained. I was back at the hospital's outdoor garden; it felt like a routine now, going to visit Asuna, seeing her in a comatose state, seeing other guys who were better than me ogling at her or checking her out before I went to the garden to despair. It was hopeless.

"May I talk to you Mr Kazuto?" I looked up to see Mother walking towards me and then seating beside me. I didn't reply, letting her sit a safe distance beside me; I could not careless.

"Stop this." her voice went from calm and sweet to authoritative and demanding; I continued to stare aimlessly into space. "If Asuna saw you now, what would she be thinking of you?"

"She would not care…" Was what gone through my mind but I didn't say it.

"Look at you! If Asuna woke up now, what would she see of you?! All she would see is a total wreck of a person." I perked up when she described me, a mix of emotions coming over me. I felt like just running away, unable to face the truth yet at the same time I wanted to listen even more; I had been aimlessly going day by day and now there was an opportunity for me to find direction. The two conflicting emotions battled as I indecisively continued to make a choice.

"Any girl would be scared off with how you are acting now, let alone Asuna." My heart hurts, all this time I've been too scared to admit reality and now… now I don't want to run anymore.

"But what happens if she wakes up and she doesn't love me anymore?" I summoned out all the courage I had to let out the question which I had been unable to ask until now.

"What's the point of having a relationship where only one side bothers to commit? " Mother answered and I let a tear slipped down; I was scared, terrified, like how I felt when I discovered my parents weren't really my parents when I was ten. The truth was excruciatingly painful.

"So what do I do?!" I screamed at Mother, letting my tears flow out as I sought desperately for an answer now that I faced the truth. "I can't just standby and do nothing while I lose Asuna before my very eyes."

I fell to the ground by the force of the slap that Mother gave me; she stood there looking down at me like a rabid dog waiting to be put down. My mind flashed back to that dream where Asuna stabbed me… I was stupefied, not knowing whether it was my sudden outburst that led to Mother slapping me or was it something else.

"You've just answered your own question." She changed back into her calm and patient voice. "Show her how you feel about her; let her know what you are to her. Let your actions prove to her that your love for her is true in both this world and the other world. Moping about it wouldn't accomplish anything; it does the opposite in fact; who would want to date someone who is so insecure about him or herself?" She slowly exited the garden before giving me one last piece of advice: "You are responsible for what you experience in your daily life. You can blame how you cannot control the situation or even how Asuna feels about you after waking up, but what is it that YOU can control?"

I was left on the floor to process what Mother had told me… before I picked myself up.

* * *

**Author's note:**

I don't own Sword Art Online or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review.

This story is about to end soon, one or two more chapters and that's it for my first multi-part story. I truly appreciate all those who have taken the time to read, review, follow, give the story a spot in your favourite list or any mix of the above.

Special thanks this time to** zero123456123456** for following and favoriting the story!

All events in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real events, past, present or future is purely coincidental.


	7. Turn Seven

**Bedridden Days: Turn Seven**

* * *

"Hey, you're here late." These were the first words I heard when I entered the Dicey Cafe and saw the towering African figure that was manning the bar table as well as the headband wearing adult that was lazily sipping his drink down.

"Does anyone ever come here besides me?" I responded with a snarky remark.

"Shut up." Agil answered, "It's busy at night." giving a grin at his usual comeback.

"Yo!" Klein turned around winking at me and pulled out one of the tall stools beside him for me to sit.

"Are you sure about that, Klein?" I pointed to his drink as I sat down; obviously alcohol. "Aren't you going back to work after this?"

"Like I always say, you can't pull overtime without alcohol." He completes his sentence by emptying the beverage down.

"So… How have you been holding up Kirito?"

* * *

"It went well, surprisingly. Everyone has been doing well; Agil finally got his wife to forgive him and Klein managed to find a job thanks to the SAO Incident Task Force Reintegrating Program set up by the Ministry of Internal Affairs." I answered honestly, slightly shifting my footing at the same time.

"Oh. So did you talk about;" Mother had gestured to Asuna as she finished trimming the still unconscious lady's nails.

I shifted my footing back to my original position, a faint blush on my face, "Well… Klein was more straight-forward and said that I was only having teenage issues. Agil was much kinder but I get what they were trying to point out; that in this moment, I am powerless to do anything. That I have done everything on my side and all there is left is to be by Asuna's side and hope."

"That's good." Mother gave me a heartfelt smile but I cut her off before she could say anything else.

"BUT, but… my heart is still unease, restless;" I slack my entire body on to the sofa, the downcast feeling lingered around me, "yearning for peace."

"Since when has that stopped you Kazuto?" Her reply completely caught me off guard; it was something that I hadn't expected and yet… it was so true.

"Now then, I guess my job is done." She stood up, her bag packed while I was in my own enlighten state.

She crouched down, our eyes leveled with each other and her eyes begun to water. "My my, you have grown up to a fine young man haven't you." I was still particularly confused about the whole situation as we hugged.

"A Kirigaya never gives up." Those were the last words that she told me before poking me on the cheeks before going to Asuna, whispering something into her ear and then poking her cheek as well. At last when it finally dawned on me what had just transpired as I saw mother exited the room, I instantly gave chase to her but all I found was an empty corridor.

* * *

This afternoon I will be visiting Asuna again, but right now I'm just laying on my bed hearing Suguha practicing her Kendo out in the front yard. On some other day I would have just continued to sleep in but yet I believe today is the day that I start making up for distancing myself from her. As I packed my bed, I mused to myself maybe one day I would be able to spar with Suguha and introduce her to my Aincrad Style to see who the better swordsman in the family is.

But for now, going down to see her practice is the best I can do.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Author's note:**

This is the end of my first multiple chapter fanfic. I apologize for such a massive wait for the next and last chapter of this story... But things happen in Real Life and not all of them are pleasant. I wrote this crying; because this is everything I had wished had happen to me; a happily ever after. I even wrote an alternate ending first before writing this because at that time I just wanted to express what I felt. If you had felt that this ending could have been done better... I am sorry I am unable to produce a good enough piece of work in my current state of mind. If I don't write it now, I will never complete it; this story has too much painful memories attached to it.

A special dedication of this chapter to an Awesome Choleric Big Sister I have. :]

I don't own Sword Art Online or any of its characters. Thank you for taking your time to read. I would appreciate it if you could leave a review.

Special thanks to **zero123456123456**, **Gazdav**,** potts21/lonely club president**, **Spellink898**,** Influxis**, **Edlover23**, **General Stargate** and **Takeo-Kun** for following and/or favoriting the story.


End file.
